


be sure to push the up button

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Get together fic, Gratuitous Mentions of Andrew Being Sweaty, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Silly, Trapped in an elevator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Steven and Andrew get stuck in an elevator. It's not as bad as it could be.





	be sure to push the up button

**Author's Note:**

> missyousofaar prompted standrew+getting stuck in an elevator, and it turned out just a little too long to be included in the drabble collection, so it gets to be it's own thing!
> 
> big thanks to hannah as always!
> 
> enjoy!

“Oh no,” Andrew says.

Steven looks up and plucks the remaining headphone from his left ear. He had the right one out already to listen to whatever Andrew had been saying on the way up, but then he got sucked into a cat video or twelve and he’s only just now realizing that Andrew’s been quiet for a few minutes. Save for that ominous, ‘oh no.’

“What?” Steven asks as he unplugs his headphones and tucks them into a jacket pocket.

Andrew faces him, expression lined with exasperation. “The elevator,” he says, gesturing to the panel of buttons on the wall. The one for their floor, fifteen, is still lit up. The display above the doors reads _10_.

“Uh, are we.” Steven stops and swallows. “Are we stuck?”

Andrew sighs. “Yep.”

“Crap.”

And thus begins three hours of _hell_.

 

 

Well, that’s not fair. There are worse people to be stuck in an elevator with, Steven thinks as they both sink to the floor within the first thirty minutes. Really, if he _had_ to pick someone to be stuck with, Steven’s first choice would probably be Andrew anyway!

He tells Andrew so, and gets a terse smile in response.

“You’d be my first pick too,” Andrew says. He’s sweating, rivaling how bad it was in Japan oh so long ago. But his words are genuine and Steven feels a little better. “Not that I’d ever _choose_ to be stuck, but, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Steven says. “Adam says it’ll be a while.” He looks at the message on his phone for a second longer before locking his screen again.

Andrew groans and his head thuds against the elevator wall. “At least we have nowhere to be.”

Steven nods. “Do you want some water? I have a bottle in my bag. And maybe some granola bars.”

Another grin tweaks at the corners of Andrew’s mouth. “I’m good for now. Ask me again at the two-hour mark, maybe.”

“You need to have water before _two hours_ ,” Steven insists sharply. “I’ll ask again at like, the hour mark.”

Andrew shrugs. “Alright.” Then his eyes flutter shut and he falls silent, and Steven is left to stare at his best friend across the tiny elevator from him. Andrew’s breathing is labored, and his shirt is dark with sweat, and Steven bites his lip. He wants to make it better, but there’s nothing he can do, short of developing magical powers.

“I can hear your brain all the way over here,” Andrew says without opening his eyes.

Steven startles, caught. “Uh, did you wanna play a game, maybe? Something to take our minds off this?”

Andrew opens one eye. “Let’s just… let’s see if they can get us out of here sooner.” He sighs. “If it takes longer than an hour, then we can play some games, or something.”

Steven nods and settles in against his side of the elevator. “Okay.”

 

 

They manage to hold out until the hour and a half mark. Then, with Adam updating them that it might be another hour, Andrew groans aloud and says, “Fine!”

Steven jumps at the sudden sound of his voice, and when he speaks, he realizes his throat is a little achy with disuse. “What?”

“Let’s, let’s play a game. I’m going nuts.”

Steven sits up straight. “Uh, sure. What should we play?”

The look Andrew levels him with is a little too sharp to be comfortable. Steven flinches back, almost unwittingly, and Andrew’s gaze immediately softens.

“Sorry. Thought—that you might have an idea in mind, already.” Andrew shakes his head a little ruefully. “Maybe pass me the water again?”

Steven tosses the water bottle to him. It’s still about half full, and Steven still has two more granola bars tucked into his bag—granted, they might be a little stale—but Steven’s anxiety still spikes at the thought of what they’ll do if the food and water runs out before they’re rescued.

_Rescued_ , he repeats in his head. Sounds ridiculous. They aren’t really in any danger, he reasons.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Andrew says, and he’s suddenly closer. He’s scooted along the elevator to the point that his knee bumps against Steven’s. “How about we play never have I ever?”

Steven blinks. “But we don’t have drinks.”

Andrew barks out a laugh. “Kids at slumber parties aren’t knocking back tequila shots while they play this. Just, hold up ten fingers. First person to put down all ten loses.” Andrew demonstrates and holds out his hands, fingers outstretched.

Steven mirrors him. “Okay. You wanna start?”

“Sure.” Andrew’s fingers waggle as he thinks. “Never have I ever…”

 

 

Steven, looking back, isn’t really sure how they got from Point A to Point B.

He’s got a theory that the progression of time gets _weird_ when you’re trapped in a tiny metal box with your coworker, that you may or may not have a thing for. Because three hours has felt like three days, and somehow the game of Never Have I Ever stretched out for _ages_ but the frantic making out had barely lasted before the elevator groaned to life.

Steven barely notices it, to be honest. He’s thoroughly wrapped up in kissing Andrew, arms around his neck and Andrew’s hands burning against his hips, that when the elevator lurches and groans, Steven is only a little embarrassed to admit he thinks it’s _Andrew_ moving and making noises.

Andrew, however, reacts _immediately_.

He yanks away from Steven, their lips parting with a wet smack that’s obscenely loud in the enclosed space, and whoops in delight. “We’re free!” He shouts as the telltale rumble of the elevator rising starts up again. He stands and looks around in wonder as the elevator movies. Andrew turns back and holds out a hand to Steven to help him stand. “We’re free!” He cheers again, before kissing Steven once more.

Steven’s dazed but kisses back all the same. He sighs softly into the kiss and pushes away the irrational fear that everything will change once the elevator doors open.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the eleventh floor, but by the time the doors slide open, they’re too wrapped up in each other to notice.

“Oh.”

Steven pulls back at the sound of Adam’s voice. His face immediately lights up in a blush at the sight of not only Adam waiting for them, but a couple firemen and various hotel employees, too.

“Hey,” Andrew says, grinning a little wildly. “Thank fuck.” The hand previously curled around Steven’s arm to hold him steady during the kiss, slides down to link their hands. “We’re taking the stairs the rest of the way.”

Andrew tugs him out of the elevator to where Adam stands.

“Sure,” Adam says. “Stairs.”

Steven rubs at the blush staining his cheeks. “Sorry,” he says, almost reflexively.

“Not your fault,” Adam says with a small smile. “We didn’t have anything to film tonight, anyway.” He opens his mouth seemingly to say something else, but they’re cut off before he can.

The manager hurries over to them and they spend a few minutes detailing what happened. Andrew does most of the talking, and since being trapped in an elevator doesn’t allow for a lot of weirdness, it’s all over pretty quick. What really takes the most time is the manager of the hotel apologizing profusely, promising to comp the rest of their stay among other things.

They manage to make it to the stairs with an agreement that only two nights of the four left will be comped, because really, it wasn’t _that_ bad.

It’s as they hit the stairs that Adam starts to speak again.

“Besides,” he says, picking up exactly where he left off before. “Seems like you guys had a pretty good time.”

Steven’s blush, once faded, returns full force and he hides his face with one hand. “ _Adam_ —?”

Andrew’s lips brush his cheek suddenly and his words die in his throat. “Yeah,” Andrew says as he pulls back. He shares a grin with Adam that Steven only sees through the gaps of his fingers. “It wasn’t all that bad.”


End file.
